the_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Dramatis Personae - The Rabbithole
BEN Benedikt "Ben" Rosewater The Cow(Bens Avatar) Fenry (Bens Hund) Mathilda Rosewater (Bens Mutter, zurzeit auf der CCU in der Flurman Facility) Sarah Walters (Bens Schwester) James Walters (Bens Schwager, Big Time Anwalt) ??? (Bens Nichte) ??? (Bens Neffe) Bens Father STRUGA Koloman "Coleman" Struga (Bens Mentor) Natalia Struga (Colemans Daughter) Erica Hayworth (The Old Lady in the Barn) GUGENHEIM RETIREMENT HOME Lia (Ben´s Arbeitskollegin und Vertraute) Mr Johnson (Gast im Gugenheim Retirement Home) Mrs Brosh (Gast im Gugenheim Retirement Home) Dr. Cravinsky (Chefarzt im Gugenheim) BERSERY MEAT FACTORY James Crandor (Inhaber Bersery Meat Factory) Hank (Kollege von Ben in der Fleischfabrik) Mike (Kollege von Ben in der Fleischfabrik) Mike´s Son (Gerettet von Ban am Rummelplatz) WRAITHS & SPIRITS Miles Finnimore(Geist in der Bersery) to rest? Claire Finnimore (Gerettet ? von Ben) to rest?, erscheint Ben immer noch Elgin Slasher (Peiniger von Claire) to rest? The Grinder Spirit (Inkarnation des alten Grinders, in dem sich Miles das Leben genommen hat) to rest? Hanged Man (Wraith im Metropolitan Correctional Center) Giorgio (unknown Spirit, hostile against Coleman) Mia Escanio (Short Time Widow of a rich Playboy Golfer, killed by Ben) ' '''ELGIN' ' Sherrif Frank (Sergeant der Polizei von Elgin) Marcy (Polizistin in Elgin) Bob (Stadtbekannter Säufer aus Elgin) Joe (Inhaber "Joe´s Diner") '''CARNIES' Janine("Madame Jaja", Warhsagerin beim Carnival) RUSSIANS Ulya masarov (Inhaber einer russischen Baufirma...hust...mafia...) Vladimir (Bodyguard/Goon von Masarov) SUZIE Uziko "Suzie" Tenderleigh Green Dude (Suzies Avatar) Suzie´s Dad Mahiko Tenderleigh (Suzie´s Mom) Aunt Martha Child Suzie Jane Doe (Deprosue) Soldier Suzie Snake Suzie UZIKO Ochisan TAKOMA MILITARY BASE Suzie´s Playmates ALAN MC LEAN UNIVERSITY Linda Koslowski (Suzies Friend) Terry (Suzies Friend) Dr. O`Brian (Terry´s Dad) Ricky Dimaggio (Terry´s Boyfriend, Football Player, Geissel der Karpaten) Fuzzy Bartender(Barkeeper auf Alicias Party) Blonde Student (Nipponatic, hatte mal einen Crush auf Szuzie) Librarian (Studentin, arbeitet teilzeit in der Bibliothek) Starbucks Waiter ' ' FLURMAN FAMILY ''' Dr. Jetson (Suzies Mentor) Dr. Flurman (CEO der Flurman Facility) Katarina Lebova("Inquisitor" der Flurman Family) EmanuelAllioune (Suzies Assistent) Dr. Timothy Clarkson (Suzies Assistent) The Erics (Bedienstete der Flurman Facility) Awareric (Malfunctioning Suzie-Centered Eric) Cleaners (Guys in Yellow Suits...) Sergeant ??? (Patient in der FLurman Faciliy) Koenig (Ski Athlete, Patient in der FLurman Faciliy) Miss Tenderleigh (Hydra Sue) Vanessa Clarke (Timothy´s Wife, deceased) '''THOMAS STONEWALL JACKSON Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson Stranger (Stonewalls Avatar) Thomas Parents (??Names) Uncle Ezekiel Aunt Hanna Cousin Jonathan ENGLEWOOD Mr. Lee (Besitzer eines kleinen Elektroladens in Englewood) Reno (Schmalspurgangster aus Englewood) Fisher (Schmalspurgangster aus Englewood) imprisoned Hobo (Den stonewall 2x bestohlen hat; NAME?) Ruth (Obdachlose aus Englewood) Not so Hobo Hobo (Obdachloser aus Englewood, scheint aber eh geld zu haben, NAME?) Dealer(Roofie Quelle, NAME?) Rat (Barnes Informant, NAME`?) Patrick O´Malley (Ehemaliger Boss der Fleetstreet Boys, Death by Shotgun) Peter O´Malley(Fleet Street Boy, Krankenhaus after Incident with Pills) Brandon O´Melly(Fleet Street Nephandus, Put to Death by Coleman) Megan Kenwick(Fleet Street Nephandus) Ryan Finnegan(Neuer Anführer der Fleetstreet Boys, Nephandus, Killed by Ben) Fleet Street Boys (Irish Gang in Englewwod) Ulrich (neonazi thig in Eichmann's gang) killed by feds in Inglewood Skirmish Razor (neonazi thug in Eichmann's gang) killed by feds in Inglewood Skirmish Gustav Eichmann (Nazi leader in Englewood) Rita (Strange Mystick) Kyle (Ritas Sidekick?) Lincoln Park Dealer Danielle Pavel (Renos Mom) Sister Superiour Margret UMBRA Robert Edward Lee (Ratboy) Braxton Bragg (Metis) Junker Brothers Werewolf Pack Paul (Giant) Badger (Leader of the Ratkin) Ratkin Guard Ratkin Map Trader The Flood ("the black flood" at the Moment, pregnant with filth) The Lizard Misfortune Spirit Old Man Elgin E-21 JORREN Jorren Van Gaesbeek Frankie McMillan Older Jorren Other Drivers FALCHINI FAMILY Jackie Falchini (Chicagoer Don) Alica Falchini (Daughter of the Don) Stella (Alicias Girlfriend, Fleet Street Nephandus?, Killed by Coleman) Marty (Consigliere) Rinaldo (Mobster) Steve (Mobster, Killed in Englewood Skirmish) ??? (Chief Mechanic) Ace (Mechanic) Older Driver Falchinis Fall Guy (Der Typ der mit Jorren im Auto saß als die ampeln grün wurden...NAME?) "Donnie" Enrique Falchini Paulie "Fat" Tony (Gambrino´s Cook) "Coldsnake" (Hired Gun) Sergio Coveri (Bookie) COPS Detective Barnes (DEA) Det. Kerry (chicago DEA, afghanistan vet) severely wounded after Inglewood Skirmish Det. Rackham (chicago hom. squad, mob affiliated) Det. Burley (chicago hom. squad) severely wounded after Inglewood Skirmish Underwood (MCC Attorney) Officer Mike Stenton (Straßencop der bei Stellas Case und der Schiesserei beim Stripclub anwesend war) Cops who took Lee´s Box GREEN HILLS SANATORIUM Nurse Keira Sanders (Chief Nurse) ??? (Nurse) The Things in the Dark Christo (Dangerous Madman) Insanity Spirits SENCORE ??? (Sencore Associate) Frank Jones (Sencore Hitman/machine) THE HIGHER UPS Spokesman Bodybuilder in Suit Financial Woman Indian Scientist THE FUTURE Older Linda Warren - Jorren Groupie TOLEDO Aslan (Taxi Driver from Toledo) German Backpacker Girlies (Presumably deceased) ALBANY PARK RESIDENTS Grimaldi (Mysterious Shopkeeper) Max Cofield (Mage-Photographer?) Birdie (Homeless, Talks to Birds?, Mage?, Crazy?) Abner Hawkins (Guy in Cowboyhat) Nathan Garonne (Franco-Canadian mage who encountered thomas at the marketplace) Ephelia Alliot (Owner of the Rabbit Hole) Barholomew Murr (Old Man, regular at the hole) ??? (Kid in Grimaldi´s Shop, NAME?) ??? (Journalist von Redwood Media, NAME?) ' ' 'RANDOM NPC´s ' Prison Guy (Thug im MCC, Name?) Drowned Boy (Komapatient im Northwestern Memorial) Stranger at the Marketplace Doctor at Bens Birth Nurse at Bens Birth Ira and Raquel Weinstein Stoners (Linda´s Neighbours) Chastity (Dancer at the Golden Calve) Dr. Fernanda Mancuso (Doctor at CWM, ties to the falchini family)